


Snapshots of Resistance

by enigmaticblue



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Second World War, Europe isn’t a safe place for abnormals either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct result of me glutting myself on Eric Metaxas’ Bonhoeffer biography, and his line in about someone lending Chamberlain a vertebrae. And of course I thought, “Hey! I wonder who did that…”
> 
> This fic does assume some knowledge of WWII. I went back and forth about adding locations and destinations, but I think it works better this way. If you need a cheat sheet, check out this timeline: http://www.historyplace.com/worldwar2/timeline/ww2time.htm Hopefully I didn't make too many egregious historical errors.

7 September, 1939

 

My dear James,

 

I was pleased to see the news that your meeting with the Prime Minister bore some fruit, although I fear it’s too little, too late. I believe we will need a sanctuary in North America soon, and not just for those fleeing Poland. With England at war, we face the real possibility that we will be forced to evacuate the London Sanctuary. I believe America holds the best opportunity, should the need arise.

 

My meeting with President Roosevelt is scheduled for next week, and I hope to at least obtain a promise of tolerance, if not aid. His wife is a remarkable woman, and we got on splendidly, so I am cautiously optimistic at present. Nikola has proven himself nearly invaluable in drumming up contacts. He was as appalled by the tales coming out of Germany and Poland as we were, and he’s promised his assistance.

 

I will keep you apprised.

 

Yours,

 

Helen

 

14 April, 1940

 

H.,

 

The information we received on conditions here was quite accurate. I saw a train go through the town today with three full cars and two half-full. The train should arrive in Paris in a week’s time. It would be preferable if someone could meet it.

 

N.

 

21 April, 1940

 

J.W.,

 

I’m sending five your way. Things are looking fairly tense in Paris. I want to stay as long as I can. I can blend in well enough. Don’t worry!

 

H.M.

 

10 October, 1940

 

James,

 

I assure you that Wilhem can be trusted. Let this serve as a letter of introduction. He’s been instrumental in some of the refugee efforts from within his position with the _Abwehr_ , but he’s come under suspicion recently. It helps that he has a touch of empathic ability. I know you’ll help him in every way you can.

 

My work here is going well. As you might imagine, setting up the Sanctuary network has been good experience for helping the resistance here. We are working closely with some of the members of the _Abwehr_ to set up cells across France. Most of those we’ve worked with are just as happy to help transport abnormals as others.

 

I’ve arranged to return to London once my replacement arrives. From there, I mean to go to America. I believe that now, more than ever before, we will need a safe place for our friends.

 

Yours,

 

H.M.

 

12 May, 1941

 

H.,

 

This is the first opportunity I’ve had to write you. By now you’ve probably heard of the intense bombings, and I have no doubt that your information is as up-to-date as mine is. I’ve already arranged for transport for some of our more recalcitrant guests by steamship. It’s a risk, no doubt, but I don’t see that we have another choice. They will certainly be safer in America, even if in temporary quarters.

 

Have you heard from N. lately? There’s been no word, although I’ve heard rumors of a large number of Germans killed in the Baltic. I know what you’ll say, but I can’t help but worry about my friends fighting the war on all fronts.

 

The bishop of Chichester has continued to be most helpful. Reports of atrocities are almost too terrible to be believed and yet, I do believe them. Although I wish you to be safe above all else, I feel it is my duty to urge you to return to England. I have been informed by the War Council that there is a job for you here, and that only you can do it.

 

Yours,

 

J.W.

 

15 December, 1941

 

J.,

 

The tide is turning, and I am doing my best to see that they suffer. H. said you were worried, and I should write. I can take care of myself, you know. See to my messenger. You’ll find her quite valuable.

 

N.T.

 

19 January, 1942

 

TO: J. WATSON

FROM: H. MAGNUS

 

CAUGHT RIDE ON NEXT TRANSPORT STOP WILL FLY DIRECTLY TO ENGLAND STOP

 

15 December 1942

 

H.,

 

Eden will inform the Commons tomorrow regarding the mass executions. I only wish there were some way we could protect abnormals caught up in this conflict.

 

I miss you.

 

J.W.

 

27 December, 1942

 

FROM: N.T.

TO: HELEN MAGNUS

 

TIME FOR SOLUTION WE DISCUSSED STOP IOU STOP PLEASE SEE TO IT STOP USE NAME WE DISCUSSED STOP

 

1 June, 1943

 

J.,

 

Situation is desperate. Will leave at next opportunity. Don’t worry!

 

N.

 

29 November, 1943

 

Helen,

 

You asked for my impressions after the summit, but your predictions were entirely accurate. I believe Stalin will prove to be difficult in the future. We may want to shore up our connections in the Soviet Union now while borders are relatively fluid. I expect we’ll need them later.

 

At this point, I have no doubt we’ll win the war, but the question is at what cost? Those here were quite frank about their reports of Nazi activities. I fear what we’ll find when victory is at hand.

 

Yours always,

 

James

 

5 June, 1944

 

TO: J. WATSON

FROM: H. MAGNUS

 

CONCERNS NOTED STOP GOING TO FIELD STOP WILL KEEP YOU APPRISED STOP

 

27 August, 1944

 

Dear James,

 

I am writing from Paris—a liberated Paris, no less. I believed this day would come, but the reality has left me floored. There is dancing in the streets, and the joy must be experienced firsthand to be fully understood. I have made contact with our operatives still alive and able to meet me here, and I am encouraged by the reports I’ve been receiving. There may be something yet to salvage.

 

I plan to stay in Paris for the time being, and I will continue east to make contact with our sources as the Allied forces make strides in that direction.

 

Yours,

 

Helen

 

1 March, 1945

 

Dearest Helen,

 

I was so grateful to receive your letter. The reports coming out of Germany have sickened many, and your most recent news saddened all of us at the London Sanctuary. How many have we lost in this war? How many did we lose to Hitler’s madness? I wonder if we’ll ever have an accurate count.

 

Please hurry back.

 

James

 

8 November, 1945

 

My dear James,

 

The property I located in Old City is ideal for our purposes. I believe that we can rebuild what we’ve lost here. I do miss you, but I think it’s best that we continue to grow our network, and we can do that best apart.

 

Take care,

 

Helen


End file.
